dont_hug_me_im_scaredfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony the Talking Clock
TonyBecky&Joe are this week's Dazed Visionaries, January 6th 2014 is the antagonist in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2. He teaches the puppets about time before decaying them alive. He is voiced by Baker Terry. Appearance Tony is a black clock with a blue face and four lines to indicate the 3, 6, 9 and 12 on a clock. He has a yellow bow tie on the bottom of the clock part, which seems to disappear multiple times in DHMIS 2 - TIME. He's significantly bigger than the Sketchbook and his arms have white gloves at the end. The middle of the hour-hand and minute-hand seems to be creating a nose, with the two hands forming a moustache. He has yellow socks and orange shoes. His arms and legs are very long, and seem to be controlled by strings attached to them. Personality Tony seems to be more of the strict routines. It has to go the way he likes it. As seen when he interrupted the gang's debate by sounding his alarm and screaming "Meh!" louder and louder (an alarm clock can be heard in the background along with his shouting, going with the fact that he's a clock,) and shortly after that "kills" the puppets to prevent further debates. He also doesn't care what anyone has to say, like when Duck Guy says, "What do you mean, we're already clean!" in which Tony responds with, "Scrub, scrub, scrub, til' the water's brown!". He also doesn't seem to like when people try to have fun, regarding it as a waste of time and thinking it needs to be put to more important use. He seems to be very narcissistic as he keeps going on about how time is important. However, he does have the kindness in him to tell the characters at the end of the episode that they'll be fine, although adds ominously that he can't control it, and everyone runs out of time. Quotes *"Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your wrist. The past is far behind us, the future doesn't exist." *''"Let's go on a journey! A journey through time! A time that's changing all the time, it's time to go to TIME! "'' *''"Time is a ruler to measure the day. It doesn't go backwards, only one way."'' *''"Watch it go round like a merry-go-round! Going so fast like a merry-go-round!"'' *"The tree that is older has shriveled and died." *"There's a time and a place for mucking around! " *"Look at the time! " *"It's quarter to nine, time to have a bath." *"Scrub, scrub, scrub, 'til the water's brown! " *"Time is important, and I am a clock." *"Meh. Meh. Meh. Meh. Meh. MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH!!!! " *"Eventually, everyone runs out of time." *"There's always time for a song! " *"It helps us make pizzer, it keep things in line! " *"Don't be stupid, friends! Come on, it's time to go! " *"It's out of my hands, I'm only a clock." *"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." *''"But eventually, everyone runs out of time."'' See Also *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 *TV Room *Teachers References Category:DHMIS2 Category:Singing Characters Category:Tools Category:Males Category:Puppets Category:Villains Category:Digital World Category:DHMIS4 Category:Machine Related Category:Objects Category:Cameos Category:Killers Category:Teachers Category:Reoccurring Objects Category:DHMIS6 Category:Antagonists Category:Mature Category:DHMIS3 Category:DHMIS TV